Made for Rukawa
by President-of-FFN
Summary: Rukawa finds himself a pet...
1. Chapter 1

..-..

All of us, at some point in our lives, get raped. RAPED. Some get raped at an early age, some as they approach puberty, some as they undergo teen maturity and some in their adult lives. Getting raped doesnt only apply physically, getting raped spiritually, emotionally and mentally is more of a damaging act.

Misaki eyed her raven haired customer. She knew his face ofcourse, ace player of Shohoku's basketball team for 2 years now. Unruly hair, his face bearing the smug, confident and bored look that said there isnt anything he didn't get... because he's got it all. _Kaede Rukawa_

He eyed the stoic black, it's the first time 'someone', 'a person' (other than a cat), piqued his curiousity. There was nothing special about her other than her black hair. She was abnormally thin for her height which was 5 inches shorter than he is at 5'7 ft tall, she must weigh at about 90 lbs. She looked at him as she entered the love-room. She bowed and that's when their eyes met, her blue eyes didnt say much, they were dead... it's like looking into the dead sea. It's like looking into your own empty heart. Reflecting his own emptiness. He frowned. He was sitting on the four-poster bed.

Madam Luna's House of Dreams indeed. Newly opened private tavern that his teammates, mainly his senpais, discovered. They needed to de-stress, especially their point guard who just officially got dumped by Ayako. Mitsui's definition of 'team-spirit' led them there. The team have been frequenting bars and clubs after practice, sometimes they invite members from other prefectures like Kainan and Ryonan. it wasnt really Rukawa's thing at first but every teenage boy, no matter how cold and aloof they may seem, need to release his heat somewhere... made clear by Miyagi and Mitsui's constant egging.

He chose her. He won her over Mitsui. The place was weird and she was the only thing that looked normal amongst the dozens of women presented to them by the stout madam. Miyagi got himself someone who resembled Ayako only wearing a gypsy costume, Sakuragi got a weird looking girl who had a meek smile plastered on her face, wearing a fairy costume, Kogure got someone dressed up as a genie, Nobunaga came along and he chose someone dressed as an egyptian princess. All the girls were young, alluring, enticing... big breasts, curvy hips and shapely legs... And Madam Luna was proud to say that all of her girls are trained to give them the greatest time of their lives... Meanwhile Rukawa and Mitsui both noticed the tall black at the back of the group. She was one of the girls wearing a mask which means that she's untouched. Rukawa knew that Mitsui noticed her for her looks, but the ace wanted the girl for she was the only one who wasnt 'too-eager...' she didnt look like someone who talked a lot and that's just how he wanted it. He won her. He doesnt only beat his senpai in skills but also in wealth after all!

_Kaede Rukawa_felt the humidity rise in the room as the girl started to undress. She was just wearing a simple see through blouse which she just took off, leaving her with her mask and a g-string, the upper part of her body bare for him to see. He just stared at the creature in front of him, the firm gaze that usually paralyzed his basketball opponents, he studied her small masked face, his eyes travelled down to her shoulders, to her full breasts, to her slim waist, down to her hipbone and to her long slim legs. She walked towards the bed and stopped in front of him. Slowly his hands reached for her mask, he took it off slowly to reveal a goddess' face... a goddess that was completely devoid of emotion. Just like him. But unlike his demeanor, aloof yet underneath the surface was a man totally burning for basketball. Hot, passionate, strong. The girl was just... cold. She gazed straight into his eyes, as if in a trance Rukawa lifted his right hand to touch her small face, small enough actually to fit his huge palm, it was smooth. His hands slid down to her neck, she was so frail, he couldnt hold back from touching her. He felt so big even though he was sitting and she was standing. She knelt in front of him and they began.

CHAPTER 1: Misaki

Cafeteria.

It was her. There was no mistaking it. he will never forget her delicate stance, the color of her hair and the lifeless aura she exuded. He could never forget the silky feel of her tongue against his rock hard body. He didnt know that she went to Shohoku.

"Where are you going?" Mitsui asked his kouhai as he suddenly rose from his seat while the group was chatting on the cafeteria table.

"Dessert." he said deeply, his eyes looking nowhere else but the counter. Ofcourse Mitsui wouldnt have recognized her, she wore a mask back then, a sign he didnt know then, that meant she was a virgin.

Misaki heard whispers, shrieks... a commotion! "Kaede Rukawa..." "It's him..." "Good afternoon senpai..." were some of the phrases. She turned around and blue eyes met blue. His stare was hard and cold, he was looking down at her, not the same look he gave her the other night when he came in her mouth. She bowed, a common courtesy for a kouhai to a senpai.

That was it. That was their encounter. Misaki could feel that his eyes were still on her but she walked without any care, she's Misaki, what more can happen to her.

The woman is not normal. She... she's coming to their table. She was with Captain Akagi's sister. The club member's relationship have changed since his freshman year. They've become closer, they've looked out for each other... Every lunch time before he retire to the rooftop, he would first eat with everyone, including the redheaded monkey, who was also abnormally close with the Captain's sister. And now, the girl was going to sit in front of him. Well, next to Haruko who always found a way to sit in front of him.

"Who's your cute friend Haruko?" Mitsui asked

"Everyone, this is my Kouhai, MISAKI Misaki... she's the freshman representative, she won the scholarship for this year's program and I'll be in charge of looking after her, so for the meantime she's going to sit with us." she said joyfully and Misaki bowed, the contrast of their energy was highly obvious.

"So, you're smart and cute." Mitsui said.

"Arigato senpai." she smiled and got back to her meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: CHANGE**

**"AAAAH OHHH! RU-KA-WA... Ru-ka-wa! L-O-V-E RUKAWA! Ahhhh!"**

More like, RAPE ME RAPE ME Matsu mocked.

"Geez... we're in second year now and they never change." Haruko complained to Misaki and her two best friends. "All you can do really is get used to it." Haruko brought Misaki with her wherever she went, she'd be doing it for a month until the scholar got the hang of Shohoku. The four of them were at the gym where Haruko was assisting Ayako with managerial duties which made Misaki admire the pretty little girl. Popular, pretty and nice. Not to mention, she has the coolest brother.

"You're wrong Haru-chan..." Fuji, her short haired friend corrected meekly, "They're kind of different now!" she said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "They're uniforms have shorter skirts... their chests kind of GOT BIGGER! Or is it because of the hanging top? AND LOOOKIE! They've gained 100 members more!"

"Go ahead Fuji, cheer 'em on." The Matsu said.

Haruko got caught by Misaki's confused expression. The girl was unbelieveably silent but incredibly beautiful. One cannot really JUDGE A BOOK BY THE COVER. Misaki won the scholarship out of a thousand applicants which meant there's a strong mind underneath her frail and blank demeanor (like a lost deer). But something in Misaki made her uneasy. Is she really that quiet? Was she some kind of supermodel hiding under a secret identity? She looked like a model: tall, svelte, composed. She even made Shohoku's Uniform look like it came out of a fashion magazine, she had that long blond hair framing her really small face matching her really, really long legs. REALLY LONG. Haruko being pretty herself, saw girls as pretty as her act like the world's designed for them, they walk the hallway, the mall, the street, demanding attention... But here she is, prettier than most of the girls she knew, obeying every single word she said. Listening and paying attention to everything. She's really serious about her education... Haruko pouted her lips in thought then smiled.

"Misaki look..." she said, "I'm the assistant manager you see... and Aya-chan senpai is the manager. Club activities usually lasts 2 hours but since we're going up against Ryonan this week. We're probably going to extend for another hour."

Those are THE SHOHOKU BASKETBALL TEAM MEMBERS Haruko said proudly and Misaki sensed the excitement in her voice that was a bit contagious. That over there, you already know him, is my Big Brother. Haruko said proudly Hes the captain. Hes really good too. Do you like basketball?

Err Im not into sports.

Oh Dont worry! Hmmm Although well have to find a club for you to join in She whispered to herself. Ohand that right there. She pointed to Miyagi who held the ball, Is Miyagi senpai. Hes lighting fast! Misaki nodded absent-mindedly, she has a pretty good idea who some of them were already. and he likes Aya senpai. Haruko whispered.

Miyagi did a cross-over on Sakuragi for him to get a chance to put his abnormal-blocking technique on him but Sakuragi as usual took him by surprise, he read his move and caught up with him as he was about to shoot the ball but Miyagi was again one step ahead of the red-head as he faked the shot anticipating the counter from Sakuragi, but behind Sakuragi was Yohei Mito, the new addition to the team. Darn. Miyagi cussed, Rukawa! he passed the ball to Rukawa who was in a good position under the net,

Lets see if you can get past me this time. Akagi murmured.

Rukawa dribbled and motioned to dunk the ball, Akagi blocked but Rukawa switched movements the way only he can do and did a fade away shot.

Ru Rukawa-kun Haruko whispered, her spirit going out of her body. Misaki took in the power of his play. It was like watching a circus performance. Sugoiii she uttered.

Right? Right? Isnt he great? hes like the basketball deity. A ballerina on the court haruko stopped as she reviewed her words, But the masculine type Hes so graceful and precise. Every move is like liquid.

Here we go again. Matsuko aka bestfriend #01 sighed,

Haruko snapped out of her dreamy-mode and turned to Misaki and held her hands to her chest, Hes a genius Misaki!

Although half the men in school hate him. Fuji exclaimed as-a-matter-of-factly.

Thats because hes mysterious and totally focused. Hes in a different category that, Haruko paused and Misaki felt Harukos spirit die a little, Nobody understands.

_Matsuko clucked her tongue, You know, she started, My cousins also like that. Hes in college and a computer genius. she nodded to herself, arms crossed above each other, Hes too focused in his own world, computations, his calculations he sometimes scares me. In family gatherings while all of us are having fun hes just there in one corner, staring at us like were all one big math problem that he has solved a thousand times before. Maybe hes tired? Or maybe bored and the only complex and challenging thing for him is solving a difficult equation and thats the only thing thats worth paying attention to in this world._

Whoaaa. Fuji ooh-ed in fascination, I didnt know you came from a family of geniuses Matsuko.

What does that mean? Im anyway, hes now working part time at the top electronic company in Japan, I heard theyre developing scrollable pcs and internet-contact-lenses.

Thats amazing Misaki said, she was always fascinated with technology, who isnt?

I bet Kaede Rukawas somewhat the same as him Matsu said.

Too bad though... he isnt interested in women... Haru-chan's been infatuated with him since our freshman year. Fuji said

But he's still a guy. she pointed out, not to mention a teenager and an athlete.

Misaki had to stare at Rukawa then, I heard from our classmates that they meet with guys from other schools and they hook up with girls who aren't students. Matsu said in a bewildered tone.

**W... Well... that's normal right? I mean... Fuji's right, he's not a robot. And it's purely 'business...' 'physical pleasure' for him... THEM!** Haruko corrected herself, so it wouldnt seem like she's only referring to Rukawa.

If he's paying a hooker... some lowly prostitute to have sex with him, then it's a normal physical act for a boy his size and age. Haruko's eyes bore tenderness and understanding as she stared at Rukawa who just made a fantastic dunk- again,

I mean, I kind of understand him, having a girl friend would only distract him from basketball... would only be in the way of his growth...

Misaki was surprised when Haruko faced them with a child-like grin, And besides! It's not something weird.

Wow, Haruko, you're really mature about this.

Didnt I tell you Fuji-chan... I'm happy just by being able to see him.

But Misaki knew that her senpai really loved the heartless ace deeply.

Misaki rode the train to Madams Building. its a good thing her workplace was 2 rides away from Shohoku and that they give the girls an idea on who their customer would be or else shell be in big trouble.

Misaki's eyes centered on her first customer, Konbanwa Rukawa-san

**FLASHBACK**

"Too bad though... he isnt interested in women... Haru-chan's been infatuated with him since our freshman year.

But I realized~ there are just people like him. Focused only on basketball. Nothing in mind but to be number 1.

But he's still a guy. Fuji pointed out, not to mention a teenager and an athlete.

I heard from our classmates that they meet with guys from other schools and they hook up with girls who aren't students. Matsu said in a bewildered tone.

W... Well... that's normal right? I mean... Fuji's right, he's not a robot. And it's purely 'business...' 'physical pleasure' for him... THEM! Haruko corrected herself, so it wouldnt seem like she's only referring to Rukawa. If he's paying a hooker... some lowly prostitute to have sex with him, then it's a normal physical act for a boy his size and age. Haruko's eyes bore tenderness and understanding as she stared at Rukawa who just made a fantastic dunk, I mean, I kind of understand him, having a girl friend would only distract him from basketball... would only be on the way of his growth... Misaki was surprised when Haruko faced them with a child-like grin, And besides! It's not something weird since, like Mitsui and Miyagi senpai, he doesnt have self control and he needs to release his heat somewhere...

Wow, Haruko, you're really mature about this.

Didnt I tell you Fuji-chan... I'm happy just by being able to see him.

In all her 16 years, Misaki never knew the feeling that she was feeling right there. But she had to get into character, emotions have no place in that place, or even in her heart if possible.

_"Senpai..." _she bowed and as soon as she straightened up Rukawa was awestruck, she was smiling. In school she was normal, walking around with friends, quiet, safe... But in there, she was different, she was a girl paid to do what men want her to do. And she knew how to play it... and that's why he was there.

The room was bright, the floor was marble white, the bed had white sheets, the four walls had mirrors, something that Misaki forced herself to get used to. Misaki's gesture was calm and fluid, she didnt look like she was 16, she looked more mature, riper. She started to walk towards him, her movements were soothing and mesmerizing...

Misaki went to the blue eyed fox- in all her nudity. She walked with pride, breasts full, nipples pink and taut. her long dark black hair flowing down her body, her bangs framing her small face. Rukawa looked up at her as he grabbed her behind.

"Open wider." The ace whispered huskily, he was already in too deep... and he still shoved even deeper, she bit her lower lip refusing to give out any sound, but the muffled moans fueled him more. "AHHH!" she gasped as the man closed her legs together, the feel of him throbbing inside her, unconsciously, made her come first. He removed himself out of her and came next.

Rukawa sat up, Misaki stared at his back and shifted her gaze to the video camera up on the corner of the wall. I appreciate it, she said boldly, But you dont need to put on that kind of gentleman-ly act in this place, especially with me. Rukawa stared at the security camera and then at her, It doesnt have any audio. she said gazing back.

She calmly got up and went to pick up her clothes on the floor.

Ahou, what are you doing in this place?, Rukawa asked, he was surprised to hear Misakis quiet laugh and she was also surprised to hear it herself. Shes never laughed before.

Gomen, she regained her normal self, I was surprised to hear you ask me that question. she said truthfully as she put on her robe,

Youve had it all your life that youre not even aware of it. You wouldnt understand. Not all of us are like you senpai. she said calmly, Rukawa couldnt read her. They stared intensely at each others eyes, Rukawa saw no fear and a quiet honesty in hers while Misaki realized that she owed him answer, and he deserved an explanation, and so she answered nonchalantly, This is my ticket to normalcy, she fixed her hair Like how you value basketball, Im finding things that I can value.

Rukawa took out his wallet as the black gazed at the card machine where he swiped his credit card for the second time. She went to him, Man, being a ball player must be really stressful or tiring.


End file.
